1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler, and particular to a sprinkler capable of automatically regulating the water flow based on range of the spout.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
In accordance of a published U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,322, a rotary sprinkler and base are disclosed. The range of spout can be adjusted by a diversion sheet of the invention. However, the invention still has following disadvantages.
1. The water flow of the nozzle cannot be adjusted so that the spout being blocked by a lowered diversion sheet will cause strong splash of water which might damage flowers and plants.
2. While the spring linking the diversion plate and the linking rod is inactive, the diversion sheet will no longer change a position to adjust the range of spout.
Another U.S. Pat. No. D297255 “Sprinkler head” disclosed that a sprinkler head arranged upon a sprinkler base, and the sprinkler base has a round disk. A round track with partially height adjustable function is arranged on the round disk. An end of the sprinkler head can run around the track so as to adjust the angle of elevation of the sprinkler head. However, the invention still can't control the water flow thereof.